Aris Mastigos
Aris Mastigos is a Celestial male. He is the husband of Kae Bryseis and the future father of Elizabeth Bryce. Aris is currently the NPC companion and lover of Kae Bryseis. Inventory Magical Mirror, Consecrated Deku Wizard's staff, Crystalline Celestial bastard sword, Celestial robes that shift in various metallic and gemstone hues, leather sandals, material component satchel, grimoire, canteen. Strengths Nearly impervious to Light magic, especially Holy Light, which heals him instead. Exemplar of Holy and Solar Light, practitioner of Lunar Light. Decent with a sword, but better at a distance with destructive and tactical spells. Relatively hearty constitution, heightened senses, has the ability to hover due to translucent angel wings. Very analytically minded, quick to offer any helpful advice to his allies. Has a dedicated code of honor that he does his best not to stray from. Large frame lends to powerful physical blows. Weaknesses Fiercely defensive of those he loves and considers friends, especially his girlfriend, Kae. Critical weakness to Unholy and Shadow magicks. Can be irritating to those around him as he does not know how to properly act around others not of his race. He can come off irreverent, arrogant, insensitive, gruff, cold, and calculating. He is very pragmatic and does not take feelings of others into account when making decisions. Pain on this plane doesn't register like it does in the sacred realm, so he doesn't know when to back off in a battle, and this can get him in trouble as well. Does not defend well in melee against blunt weapons as he prefers to parry over dodging. His height and frame cut down on his agility. Appearance He stands seven feet in height with a moderately muscular build. His face is well chiseled with high cheekbones and angular ears not too different from the early Hylian race. His skin is quite pale and has the shade of porcelain. Straight hair the color of purest gold falls to his waist. His eyes are of a sapphire hue. He has ethereal wings that allow him to fly in the Sacred Realm and hover in Hyrule. Usually is clad in ethereal robes that shift in color from gold to silver to bronze. He carries various weapons, but favors a wizard's staff and bastard sword paired more than others. Height: 7'0" Weight: 264 lb. Hair: Gilded Eyes: Blue Skin: Pale white Background and Bio Aris Mastigos is an ancient Celestial Defender who met the Scion of Nayru and her party in the Sacred Realm. He joined their number as they faced a dire situation soon after they met. The realm was under an attempted invasion by a fallen Celestial known as Sourbeneton. Sourbeneton was Aris' friend and senior battle brother for many years before being tempted by the power of Demise. When Demise was defeated, the betrayer fled to the Twisting Nether, outside of time and space. He plotted for countless years until he was able to create a rift between the Sacred Realm and the Nether. Demons and abominations poured through it while he was trying to breach it himself. After vanquishing the hordes, Kae and her group faced off against Sourbeneton in a cataclysmic clash. They were successful in foiling the invasion, and after talking further about what was to come in Hyrule, Aris agreed to come back with them to help the Light Warriors and Hylian forces beat back the Twili. This decision was not popular with the other Celestials. Nor was the discovery that he had become romantically involved with the Scion. Persuading the other defenders to give him the Magic Mirror to return to Hyrule, they were unsure of where they would be standing. But they had to get back. Time passed differently in the sacred realm. Hyrule needed them. Additional Wiki Background Entry Aris fell in love with Kae during this journey, and ever since, they have been in a trying relationship. Love between celestials and mortals is very much frowned upon by the Triune, and they rarely have time to spend together as a result. Aris is the future father of Kae's children. These three children are known as Nephilim. Half-celestial and half-Sheikah, they are gifted as well as targets of jealousy in their tribe. Aris observes his family religiously from the Sacred Realm and will defend them with all he has. Category:Epoch NPC's Category:Tristandark Category:Celestials Category:Immortal Category:IWS3 NPCs Category:IWS3 Player Characters